dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kagawa Teruyuki
Perfil thumb|250px|Kagawa Teruyuki *'Nombre:' 香川照之 (かがわ てるゆき) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kagawa Teruyuki *'Profesión:' Actor y Actor Kabuki *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 171 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Familia:' Hermano menor, esposa e hijo *'Agencia:' LOTUS ROOTS INC. Sobre Kagawa Teruyuki Nacido en 1965, sus padres son el actor kabuki Ichikawa Ennosuke III y la actriz de cine Yuko Hama. Su abuela es la actriz de cine Sanae Takasugi. Cuando se divorciaron sus padres en 1968, su madre utilizaba el estado civil soltera. Después de la escuela secundaria, Teruyuki asistió a la Universidad de Tokio, especializándose en Psicología Social. Después de su graduación, entró en el negocio de la actuación, haciendo su debut en el 27º NHK Taiga drama Kasuga no Tsubone. Al principio, la audiencia lo veía solo como el hijo de padres famosos, pero después de un tiempo, demostró sus habilidades y versatilidad como actor. Ha participado en muchas series de televisión y películas, con personajes destacables en producciones como Toshiie and Matsu (como Toyotomi Hideyoshi), Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 3 (como Dr. Kuroki Harumasa), "Dokuritsu Shonen Gasshoudan", "Suri", "Keimusho no Naka", "Warau Iemon", y "Yureru." Ha trabajado con directores chinos en algunas producciones aclamadas por la crítica como, "Devils on the Doorstep" y "Nuan." De 2009 a 2011, participa como Masaoka Shiki en el drama de alto presupuesto de la NHK Saka no Ue no Kumo. Aparte de actuar, Teruyuki es un ávido fanático del boxeo, posee profundos conocimientos del deporte. Dramas *Shudan Sasen!! (TBS, 2019) *Meitantei Akechi Kogoro (TV Asahi, 2019) *Atarashii Osama 2 (Paravi, 2019) *Atarashii Osama (TBS, 2019) *Sniffer SP (NHK, 2018) *99.9: Criminal Lawyer 2 (TBS, 2018) *Chiisana Kyojin (TBS, 2017) *Kimi ni Sasageru Emblem (Fuji TV, 2017) *Sniffer (NHK, 2016) *Yuriko-san no Ehon (NHK, 2016) *99.9: Criminal Lawyer (TBS, 2016) *Ohsugi Tantei Jimukyoku (TBS, 2015) *I'm Home (TV Asahi, 2015) *Roosevelt Game (TBS, 2014) *Ryusei Wagon (TBS, 2015) *MOZU (TBS, 2014) *Miyamoto Musashi (TV Asahi, 2014) *Hanzawa Naoki (TBS, 2013) *Double Face (TBS & WOWOW, 2012) *PRICELESS (Fuji TV, 2012, ep6-7,10) *Shokuzai (WOWOW, 2012) *Nankyoku Tairiku (TBS, 2011) *SP: Kakumei Zenjitsu (Fuji TV, 2011) *Diplomat Kuroda Kousaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Shinzanmono (TBS, 2010, ep1) *Ryoma den (NHK, 2010) *Saka no Ue no Kumo (NHK, 2009) *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009) *Shimane no Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2007) *Yakusha Damashii (Fuji TV, 2006) *Unfair SP (Fuji TV, 2006) *Unfair (Fuji TV, 2006) *Komyo ga Tsuji (NHK, 2006) *Kokoro no Kudakeru Oto (WOWOW, 2005) *Taigan no Kanojo (WOWOW, 2005) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 3 (Fuji TV, 2006) *Saigo no Chushingura (NHK, 2004, ep4) *Tenka (NHK, 2004) *Kanojo ga Shinjyatta (NTV, 2004) *Kawa, Itsuka Umi e (NHK, 2003) *Marusa!! (Fuji TV, 2003) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari ''Manhole (Fuji TV, 2002) *Toshiie and Matsu (NHK, 2002) *Aoi Tokugawa Sandai (NHK, 2000) *Hachidai Shogun Yoshimune (NHK, 1995) *Onna wa Dokyo (NHK, 1992) *Daihyo Torishimariyaku Deka (TV Asahi, 1991) *Wataru Seken wa oni Bakari (TBS, 1990-91) *Kasuga no Tsubone (NHK, 1989) Películas *Whistleblower (2019) *Creepy (2016) *Mozu The Movie (2015) *Beautiful World / Ninkyo Helper (2012) *Dreams for Sale / Yume Uru Futari (2012) *Shokuzai (2012) *One Piece Film Z (2012) *Akko-chan: The Movie (2012) *Key Of Life / Kagi Dorobo no Mesotdo (2012) *Rurouni Kenshin (2012) *Kaiji 2 (2011) *Admiral Yamamoto / Rengou Kantai Shireichoukan Yamamoto Isoroku (2011) *Unfair: The Answer (2011) *Tormented / Rabito Hora 3D (2011) *From up on Poppy Hill / Kokuriko-Zaka Kara (2011) voz de Presidente Tokumaru *SP: The Motion Picture I (2011) *Ashita no Joe (2011) *SP: The Motion Picture (2010) *Haru's Journey (2010) *Golden Slumber (2010) *Snow Prince (2009) *The Summit: A Chronicle Of Stones to Serenity (2009) *20th Century Boys 3: Redemption (2009) *The Unbroken (2009) *Dear Doctor (2009) *Kaiji (2009) *20th Century Boys 2: The Last Hope (2009) *Tokyo Sonata (2008) *Tokyo! (2008) *The Happiness (2008) *20th Century Boys (2008) *Tea Fight (2008) *The Magic Hour (2008) *Hero (2007) *Kisaragi (2007) *Sukiyaki Western Django (2007) *The Haunted Samurai (2007) *Fourteen (2007) *Unholy Women (2006) *The Go Master (2006) *Sea Without Exit (2006) *Tales from Earthsea (2006) *Hana yori mo naho (2006) *Memories of Matsuko (2006) *Sway (2006) *Memories of Tomorrow (2006) *What the Snow Brings (2005) *Portrait of the Wind (2005) *The Milkwoman (2005) *Bashing (2005) *Tetsujin 28 (2005) *Flic (2005) *Year One in the North (2005) *Heaven's Bookstore (2004) *Quill (2004) *The Hotel Venus (2004) *Red Moon (2004) *Warau Iemon (2004) *Nuan (2003) *Kakuto (2003) *A Boy's Summer in 1945 (2002) *Out (2002) *Doing Time (2002) *Tokyo.Sora (2002) *KT (2002) *The Bleep Brothers (2001) *Man Walking on Snow (2001) *Pickpocket (2000) *Devils on the Doorstep (2000) *Boy's Choir (2000) *Dog Race (1998) *Beautiful Sunday (1998) *Serpent's Path (1998) *Eyes of the Spider (1998) *The Mystery of Rampo (1994) Anuncios *Daiwa House *Kao Reconocimientos *'2018 21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Premio Mejor Actor de Reparto por 99.9 Season 2 *'2018 21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar):' Premio Mejor Actor de Reparto por 99.9 Season 2 *'2017 20th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Anual):' Premio Mejor Actor por 99.9 *'2013 78th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor de Reparto por Hanzawa Naoki (2013) *'2013 17th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sept):' Premio Mejor Actor de Reparto por Hanzawa Naoki *'2010 14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec ):' Premio Mejor Actor de Reparto por Ryoma den *'2010 67th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor de Reparto por Ryoma den (2010) *'2010 4th Tokyo Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor Secundario por Ryoma den *'2010 13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix Winter:'Premio Mejor Actor de Reparto por Ryoma den *'2006 49th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor de Reparto por Sway / Sea Without Exit / Memories of Tomorrow) *'2000 43rd Blue Ribbon Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor de Reparto por Pickpocket / Boy's Choir) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad de Tokio (Departamento de Psicología Social) Enlaces *Perfil (LOTUS) *Twitter *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kagawa Teruyuki.jpg Categoría:JActor